A conventional sucker with an article mounted thereon can be adapted to be adhered to a smooth surface such as a vertical wall or a glass surface, thereby fastening the sucker together with the article to the smooth surface. However, the sucker is firmly adhered on the smooth surface and thus is not easily removed from the smooth surface. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional sucker.